


Animal

by prettyinwentz



Series: McDanno Oneshots [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: “Steve,” Danny whined as he pulled away from the kiss for some much needed air, “if you don’t fuck me right now Steve, I swear to god I'll do it myself and leave you with the worst case of blue balls ever.”





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first time (ever) writing this pair, so, forgive me, its probably not my absolute best work

****

“You  _masochistic_ little bitch,” Steve growled, he tugged harder at Danny’s hair as he pushed Danny roughly against the wall - which had illicit a breathy moan from the smaller man - and his thigh slipped between Danny’s legs, giving him some delicious friction he’s been begging for.

“ _Steve_ ,” Danny moaned oh so wantonly, rutting against his thigh and Steve was  _gone._ “Want you so so bad, babe, fuck, Steve, please please,” Danny whimpered and who was Steve to deny his Danny what he wanted, especially since he asked so nicely.

“Shh, I got you Danno, gonna make you feel so good, gonna fuck you so hard, baby, you'll feel me for days, you want that, don't you?” Steve whispered hotly, his teeth grazing Danny’s earlobe.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Danny let his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud, his body arching into Steve’s, wanting to be as close as possible to the other man, “please, please,  _yes, yes._ ”

And with that, Steve roughly grabbed a hold of Danny’s wrist, the  _almost_ bruising grip sent jolts of pleasure down Danny’s spine and straight to his dick and Steve pulled Danny up the stairs and headed to their bedroom.

As soon as both men entered the bedroom, Steve immediately started undressing Danny, tossing the offending pieces of fabric haphazardly onto the floor.

“ _Animal_ ,” Danny all but growled, slightly breathless, a pretty flush ever so present on his pale skin.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it, baby,” Steve grinned which was then was replaced with a more predatory look. “Get the lube from the drawer and wait for me on the bed,” Steve ordered, his voice low and gravely, his hand giving Danny's ass a short squeeze.

Nodding frantically, Danny did what Steve asked as the taller quickly rid himself of his clothes. His breath got caught in his throat as he looked at Danny, lying down on the middle of the bed, legs spread wide, just  _waiting_ for Steve to come and ruin him.

“Whatcha waiting for sailor?” Danny asked, his voice already sounded  _wrecked_ , and Steve was on the bed and on top of Danny in a flash, practically covering the smaller man with his body.

“Fuck baby, so good for me,” Steve murmured, his hands trailing through Danny’s soft chest hair. One of Steve’s hands made its way to the back of his neck and cradled it gently, pushing his head up slightly and he captured Danny’s lip into a bruising kiss, full of teeth and tongue, need and unspoken promises of what’s to come next. Danny moaned into the kiss, his hands coming up to grip Steve’s strong shoulders. Danny bucked his hips up, wanting to get back that friction he had earlier.

“Steve,” Danny whined as he pulled away from the kiss for some much needed air, “if you don’t fuck me  _right now_ Steve, I swear to god I'll do it  _myself_ and leave you with the  _worst_ case of blue balls  _ever_.”

And Steve gave him this  _look_  and good lord, Danny felt his cock get ever  _harder_. The fire in Steve’s eyes had him whimpering, his fingernails scraping down Steve’s chest. Danny did not care about how desperate he looked or sounded, it’s been a  _week_ since he and Steve were last intimate, Danny had  _every_  right to be this demanding.

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve moaned.

“Then what are you waiti- oh,  _oh, fuck,_ ” All coherent thoughts left Danny the second he felt Steve roughly shoved his lubed up finger up his ass. Danny secretly thanked the Navy for their stealth training because  _finally_ Danny was getting what he asked for –  _hooyah._ One finger quickly turned to two, as Danny pushed himself down into Steve’s fingers. He arched off the bed with a loud moan when Steve’s fingers brushed over his prostate, his fingers digging into Steve shoulders, which would surly leave small marks in the morning.

“So tight for me baby, perfect, fuckin’ perfect,” Steve breathed out, his hot breath ticking the sensitive skin on Danny's neck. Steve latched his lips on the soft skin right under Danny’s ear and sucked on a small mark where no collar would be able to hide it.

“Mmmmhh, babe, only for you,” Danny said breathily, squirming slightly when Steve added a third finger, “babe, not gonna break, need you _now_.”

And Steve didn’t needed to be told twice, he’s been _aching_ to sink himself into Danny’s tight heat. He slowly eased his fingers out of Danny, wiping the excess slick on his thigh. Steve quickly slicked himself up, squeezing the base of his cock to take some edge off.

“ _Steven_ ,” Danny growled impatiently, “my threat earlier was _serious_.”

Steve grabbed Danny by his hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, which would surly leave bruises in the morning, and lined himself up with Danny’s entrance and pushed himself all the way in. Danny let out a chocked out moan and tipped his head back onto the pillow. Danny wrapped his thighs around Steve’s waist, pulling him in even _closer_ and lessen his vice like grip on Steve’s shoulders.

Steve gave Danny a few minutes to adjust to the stretch, as much as Danny liked the pain, Steve didn’t want to hurt him that much. Steve dipped his head and placed feathery kisses along Danny’s jaw and neck, smiling when he heard the small gasps and whines coming from Danny. Steve sucked another mark onto Danny, right below his collarbone.

“’M good, Steve, move,” Danny moaned.

Steve complied with Danny’s request, pulling out almost all the way before fucking _slamming_ back into him. Danny let out a sound that was a hybrid of a moan and a sob as he begged Steve to go faster, harder.

Soon enough the headboard was banging against the wall as Steve mercilessly _pounded_ into Danny – who was withering, whimpering mess below him – hitting Danny’s prostate dead on with every thrust.

“So good baby, you feel so good,” Steve praised, “gonna feel me – _ah_ – for days.”

Unable to form coherent words, Danny just moaned loudly in response as he felt himself growing closer, his neglected dick was painfully throbbing and leaking precome all over his stomach.

“Babe,” Danny whined, looking up at Steve with pleading eyes, _hoping_ Steve would get the message, “ _please_.”

And thank god Steve does and he removed one hand from Danny’s hip and wrapped it tightly around Danny’s cock. He gasped softly and bucked up into Steve’s hand, wanting to get some friction. Steve sensed Danny’s impatience and began stroking Danny’s dick, trying to catch up with the same rhythm of his thrusts.

Steve could tell Danny was extremely close by the way this thighs were trembling and his moans going up a few octaves (which Danny would _always_ deny ever happening.)

“You can come for me, baby, wanna feel you,” Steve whispered into Danny’s ear, pumping his dick at a faster pace.

With one last flick of Steve’s wrist, Danny let out a sound close to a scream and came heavily over Steve’s hand and his stomach, Steve fucked Danny through his orgasm, feeling Danny’s muscles clenched tightly around him pushed him over the edge. Steve bit down on Danny’s shoulder, stifling his moans as he came, filling Danny up.  

They stayed there for a few minutes as they slowly came down from their high, Danny was the first to move, grabbing a hold of Steve’s come-sticky hand and brought it to his mouth so he can lick and suck off the mess.

“And _you_ call _me_ an animal?” Steve tried to cover his moan with a laugh but failed miserably.

“I thought you Army freaks liked cleanliness,” Danny retorted, letting go of Steve’s hand, “also, I’m not your cock warmer, you _animal_.”    

“ _Navy,_ Danny, it’s the Navy, plus, you’re so good at being one,” Steve said, grinning widely. He reluctantly pulled out of Danny – hissing slightly due to being oversensitive – and collapsed on the bed next to Danny. One of Steve’s arms snaked around Danny’s waist, pulling him flush against his side. His other hand cupped Danny’s jaw, angling his head slightly as they traded lazy kisses.

“Mmmhh, I could stay like this forever,” Steve hummed, nipping at Danny kiss-swollen lips.

“As appealing as it is, I’d rather not stay in your stink and slick,” Danny grumbled as he tried to wiggle his way out of Steve’s grasp.

Steve smirked at Danny’s words, “Oooh, that sound like an _amazing_ idea.”

“An amazing idea he says, are you insa-” Steve cut Danny off with another kiss before he could go into a full rant mode.

“Stay here,” Steve murmured as he released Danny from his grip and got off the bed and padded to the bathroom. He returned into the bedroom with a washcloth.

“Since you’re opposed to the idea of staying there with my come,” Steve said as he sat down on the bed and gently ran the washcloth over Danny’s stomach, between his thighs and cheeks, making sure most of the mess was gone, “however, _next time_ , I’m gonna plug you up.”

“You are a menace Steven, but if you cuddle me right this instance I _might_ follow through with your crazy idea without any protests,” Danny said, biting his lower lip as he looked up at Steve.

Steve just smirked and lied back down onto the bed, and pulled Danny into his arms, resting his head on Danny’s shoulder.

“You’re the best, baby. Love you,” Steve murmured, pressing a kiss to Danny’s shoulder.

“Love you too, babe,” Danny sighed contently and relaxed into Steve’s arms.

_fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> this took me a couple days to write lmao (i literally havent written anything since freaking august of last year) and i really really hope its good. also, sidenote, 8.18 pissed me off so much, like why are they tryna ruin danny's character. anyways, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! also, [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -emily


End file.
